lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
The Masters of Darkness: walkthrough
The Bronin Vest, Silver Bracers, Korlinium Scabbard, and Helshezag are the Special Items that you can collect during this adventure. Walkthrough criteria The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: #assume that this several previous adventures have been played, except for some items; #collect and use as many items as possible; #avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; #see as many illustrations as possible. Getting started Suggested Magnakai disciplines #Weaponmastery with bow, dagger and sword #Nexus #Divination #Curing #Psi-screen #Psi-surge #Huntmastery #Pathsmanship #Invisibility Suggested equipment Choose any one weapon: *Sword *Warhammer *Quarterstaff *Dagger *Axe It is highly recommended to take the following two items: *Bow (Weapon) *Quiver (Special Items), containing six Arrows. Take all the disposable and consumable backpack items. Carry your Gold Crowns. Useful items from previous gamebooks *'Shield': CS+2, also required in one instance. *'Silver Helm CS+2' *'Sil'ver Bow of Duadon: Adds 3 to your score when instructed to fire an arrow. *'Dagger of Vashna' or Jewelled Mace. +5 to CS *'Kalte Firesphere': Better than the tinderboxal *Grey Crystal Ring *Psychic Ring Walkthrough notes: 1. There are several options that will lead you to instant-death results. These will be pointed out indirectly in italicized text. 2. It is generally extremely tough to complete the adventure due to tough enemies. Surviving through is also tough for most options require you to have improved-by-rank Magnakai disciplines. 3. Takes place 8 years (although you've spent 3 months in Daziarn) after The Dungeons of Torgar. Walkthrough Bracket nodes represents mandatory sections. Part I: The Intrepid (1) When you arrive back in Toran, you will lose some Endurance points. Your friends, Rimoah and Banedon will tell you a bit about what happened during your 8 year exile. After that, they will give you some mandatory items including the Korlinium Scabbard, Golden Amulet and of course the Crystal Explosive. (325) The new improved Huntmastery will warn you of the collision between the ship and the blockade, which you are likely to have a 70 percent chance you can avoid it. (71) It really doesn't matter which order of sequence you can take, but all will lead to the next event, which is the encounter with the sea monster Xargath. The Xargath's weakest spot is the ear, so you should use the bow and arrow against it. If you have Mentora-ranked Weaponmastery and the Silver Bow of Duadon, you have a better chance of killing the monster. (217) To get the Bronin Vest and Silver Bracers, you must have Curing, as the discipline delays the Captain's collapse. The next event is the ship's crew fight vs the Drakkar blockade. (100) Your first fight will be a Drakkar Marine 1. You can evade it but you will face another marine 2 that you must fight. If you eliminate the first Marine, you will have to fight the Drakkar Sergeant but should you evade the Sergeant, you will also face the second Drakkar Marine. If you do not have Divination, we recommend you to eliminate the Sergeant. (290/253/334) This is your first unescapable dodge-or-killed scenario. If you have Huntmastery and the Lore-circle of Spirit, the instant-death result is removed. (309) After taking the helm of the ship you're trying to avoid the collission between the two vessels. You can add a maximum of 6 to your score (also a reason to play in epic) to maximize your success. Both of the outcomes would lead to the eventual evacuation and abandoning of the Intrepid. a) If the ship rams into the vessel, you can eliminate the Drakkar marine officer with a shot to the head, but you must have Divination to do so. b) If the ship avoids ramming to the vessel, you can extinguish the fire on the canvas or risk getting hit by a boom. You also need to fight a Drakkar Marine. Nonetheless, you also need to kill a Drakkar Sailor once you jump off from the ship. (243) Hide from the sailors on the deck. You will notice that the captain is attempting to sink the ship to the bottom of the ocean. Eliminate the Drakkar captain with an arrow, then use a handweapon on the Drakkar Gunners before destroying the vessels. Everything fades to black Part II: Argazad (228) You are lying on the wreckage of the destroyed vessel. To avoid the Giaks and the sea scavengers, you should have the Principalin-ranked Huntmastery. Otherwise, you will have to deter the scavengers with Animal Control or fighting them and then have Tutelary-level Invisibility to avoid the Giaks. After that, you should eliminate the Egorgh creature to have proper night sleep in the cave. (196) Scaling the wall is more straightforward. However, you should avoid the Giak sentries if possible, but eliminate them if you are required to. (191) The Principalin-level Huntmastery will allow you to see the driver and Giaks from far, giving you ample time to hide. Otherwise, you must risk hiding from the driver's view to avoid combat. If you manage to hide, your next goal is to ambush the Drakkar riding to Argazad on first light of the day. Fire an arrow to eliminate him and then collect the loot, if required. You may take the Kika if you need to. (200) You have finally arrived at Argazad at sunset. You will encounter the Death Knight sergeant who will ask you something. You can use either the improved Invisibility or Psi-surge, or bribe him with Kika or Medals. Head to the supply depot instead of the harbour. (216) You have entered the building and this is where you will encounter a Darklord by the name of Kraagenskul. He will launch a psychic-attack on you, but if you are higher-ranked you have a better chance of deflecting the attack. (286) It's time to attack Kraagenskul. There are two ways to defeat him: a) Using the Dagger of Vashna will avoid the Crypt Spawn but Kragenskuul's stats is a high of 45:48. If you have played the entire series from book 1 and you're ranked Archmaster, you have a maximum combat ratio of 5. b) If your combat skill with bonus is not enough to match Kraagenskul, you will have to risk to use Sommerswerd. To eliminate Kragenskuul without the death consequence, you must eliminate the Crypt Spawn within 3 rounds and then stop him from using the communicator by with a score of 6 or more ''(Lore-circle of Fire and Solaris improves your score by 3). But you must fight three rounds without the Sommerswerd. (240) After defeating the Darklord take the Helshezag. It's time to escape to Aarnak. Elimiinate the Death Knight and then attempt to subdue the Zlanbeast. Part III: Aarnak (114) If you have Principalin-level Huntmastery you can find the tower where the Slavemaster is in. If not, you can land at one of the locations and then bribe the Giaks to take you to the Slavemaster. (81) The Slavemaster will tell you about how to infiltrate Black City (Helgedad) and the people whom you'd encounter along the way. You will go onboard the Stonetaker that is on the passage heading to Helgedad. (260) ''There's a door knock. You should open it and you will be addressed by a different name that you should note right now. Accept the invitation to the pit tournament, and if you wish to stake some money, pick the reptilian. (326) Welcome to Helgedad. Perched upon an isle of granite at the centre of a vast, fiery chasm stands the mighty city-fortress, the very core of a cancer that threatens to infect and destroy all that is good in Magnamund. Great walls of black steel encircle it, giving rise to a thousand spiky towers and turrets which harbour the masters and the minions of darkness. Above the city hovers a seething pall of black smoke that keeps it forever in shadow. Fed by the fumes from the volcanic craters of the Naogizaga, this cloud is made all the more noisome by the foul discharges of the Nadziranim laboratories, the weapon furnaces, and the hellish breeding pits at the base of the chasm. Part IV: Helgedad Note: You should not use the Sommerswerd here until you face Gnaag at the Tower of The Damned. (197) Upon arrival, the fastest way is to avoid the tunnel and explore the street. If you have the Archmaster-level Huntmastery, it is ideal to have the Lore-circle of Solaris that gives you a higher chance to avoid fighting the Xaghash. If you do not however, you can choose to face Taktaal's minions or'' evading but having Mentora-level disciplines of Pathsmanship and Curing in hand''. (48) In order to get into the tower, you need to eliminate the Vladoka. If you prefer to eliminate him without a combat, use a bow and arrow, but your aiming score must be 10 or more. Therefore, if you have maximise your bow bonuses including the Archmaster-level Huntmastery, you automatically kill the guard. Take the Black Key but not the Black Cube. (130) As you navigate deeper into the network of tunnels in Helgedad, you eventually reach the entry point of the Imperial sector. The Black Key that you've picked up earlier will allow you entry inside. The rod is a special Zejar-dulaga arrow that you should take it to eliminate Taktaal. Exit by the door next to the bench. (320) At last you've arrived at the Tower of The Damned,'' you should state your name, in this case, Cagath (138). When you are asked the question of being here, tell him that you wish to defect to serve him. When he turns back, attack him with the magic arrow ''but not the Sommerswerd. (50) Finally you've encountered your archenemy, Gnaag. First he retreats and summons a Mind Reaper. If you have Lore-circle of Spirit, you have a better chance to weaken it to give you a better combat advantage. (306) After defeating the Mind Reaper, you can eliminate him automatically with the Sommerswerd, but you have to fight him if using the Dagger of Vashna or Helshezag. (350) Congratulations, you've finally completed the Magnakai series! Appendices Enemy roster Only unavoidable enemies will be shown. Unavoidable enemies Category:Walkthrough